¿Donde esta el amor?
by AnnaBloss
Summary: Hay sucesos en la vida que te hace pensar ¿Donde esta el amor? Pues bien Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto no tienen nada en común son totalmente diferentes, ella es dulce y alegre y el es serio, frió y calculador, ella espera la llegada de su príncipe azul y el simplemente no cree en el amor.¿Que pasara cuando ambos se conozcan?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Ella una mujer dulce, tierna, hermosa y de ascendencia japonés.

El un hombre serio, frio, calculador, apuesto y de ascendencia china.

Ella una mujer que provoca alegría y paz en las personas que la conocen.

El un hombre que provoca miedo a las personas que lo rodean.

Ella una mujer llena de inocencia y pureza.

El un hombre lleno de arrogancia y sensualidad.

Ella una mujer que sueña con encontrar a su príncipe azul.

El un hombre que no cree en el amor

A pesar de que ellos no tienen nada en común y son totalmente diferentes. ¿Qué los puede unir?

Simple: un destino que ya ha sido trazado, en el cual ellos deben estar ¿juntos? O simplemente serán unas personas más en sus vidas.

¿Qué pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?

Ella encontrara al hombre de sus sueños o dejara de creer en el amor y El creerá en el amor o seguirá siendo el mismo hombre frio y calculador que es.

Todo esto por que nadien sabe ¿Donde esta el amor? o alcazo alguien lo sabe.


	2. Capitulo 1

**¿Dónde está el amor?**

**=Aeropuerto de Tokio/Japón=**

Una joven castaña, de tez blanca y hermosa ojos verdes se encontraba despidiéndose emotivamente de sus padres, ya que había decidido dejar su país para ir a Hong Kong donde le había ofrecido una gran oferta de trabajo.

–Sakura hija estas segura que quieres hacer esto. –decía una hermosa mujer de cabello grisáceo y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas los cuales estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

–Si mama, no te preocupes estoy completamente segura de que esto es lo que realmente quiero, valerme por mi misma. –decía la joven con una sonrisa.

–Está bien hija cualquier cosa nos llamas. –decía la madre de Sakura entre lagrimas

–Nadeshiko, amor mío tranquilízate. –decía un hombre alto de cabello castaño.

–Pero Fujitaka, como quieres que me tranquilice si nuestra pequeña se va a ir a otro país, que pasa si nos necesita.

–Bueno en ese caso ya sabes que ella nos puede hablar. –miro a su hija y continuo. –además también puede hablarle a Touya o a Kero, si mal no recuerdo ellos iban a estar en la Isla de Lantau.

Sakura al escuchar el nombre de sus hermanos mayores, no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente ya que no tenía la intención de hablar con ellos al menos que fuera sumamente necesario de otra forma no lo pensaba hacer, porque serían capaces de irse a vivir con ella y eso era algo que prefería evitar.

–Mama, papa, no se preocupen por mi voy a estar bien además Tomoyo dentro de unos meses se ira a vivir conmigo, cuando regrese de Inglaterra, así que solo estaré un tiempo sola no necesito que mis hermanos vayan a cuidarme yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Y es que Sakura prefería tener a sus hermanos lejos, ella siempre decía _«Quiero mucho a mis hermanos, pero mientras más lejos de ellos mejor » _Y era verdad ella los quería mucho pero ellos eran demasiado sobreprotectores con ella, a tal punto que ella a sus 24 años de edad no había tenido ningún novio, con decir que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Siempre que algún joven se interesaba en ella por un motivo o por otro siempre se cambiaban de escuela o de ciudad y ella de una u otra forma sabía que los responsables directos eran sus hermanos, aunque ellos lo negaran todo.

_«Pasajeros del vuelo 325 con destino a Hong Kong favor de pasar a la sala de embarque, gracias »_

La joven castaña escucho atentamente y con tristeza les dijo a sus padres. –Bien papa mama ese es mi vuelo me tengo que ir.

–si hija ve con mucho cuidado. –sin más la castaña se fue, mientras caminaba a pesar de tener tristeza por dejar a sus padres estaba feliz porque iba a empezar una nueva vida, donde esperaba poder encontrar al fin al amor de su vida y esperaba que al fin sus hermanos no se metieran más en su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**=Londres/Inglaterra=**

Un hombre imponente, de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento observando la hermosa vista que tenia de la ciudad mientras tomaba una copa de champagne, un hombre que había salido adelante después de que vivió una traición que lo convirtió en un hombre frío y calculador que no tiene piedad de nadie.

–Hace tanto tiempo que ya no sonríes primo, no crees que es hora de que te cases y tengas hijos. –dijo un joven peliazul mientras se acercaba al joven castaño.

–No Eriol, así estoy bien, sabes lo que opino acerca de eso.

–Si Shaoran ya se el amor no existe es un asco según tú. No crees que es hora que dejes el pasado atrás.

–Eso ya quedo en el pasado Eriol.

**=Flashback=**

Un joven castaño iba a exceso de velocidad por la autopista principal de Londres, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, rabia, ira, impotencia, se sentía el hombre más imbécil del mundo, jamás creyó que ellos serían capaces de causarle tanto daño, acababa de encontrar a la mujer que tanto amaba con su mejor amigo en la cama teniendo relaciones. El joven castaño paro su Ferrari F12 Berlinetta en las afueras del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, entro lo más rápido que pudo, al entrar a su departamento se sirvió una copa de whisky.

–Maldita sean como pudieron hacerme esto. – decía el joven con mucha rabia. – ¿por qué Suzume? Por qué me has engañado. –reprochaba el castaño a la fotografía que había tomado, donde se mostraba a una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules. Maldita sea la hora en la que te conocí.

Después de estar un rato tomando y pensando que hacer el joven castaño al fin tomo una decisión.

–De ahora en adelante nadie volverá a lastimar a Shaoran Li.

**=Fin del Flashback=**

Eriol solo suspiro y dijo. –tu papa llamo y dijo que teníamos que regresar a Hong Kong.

–Te dio un tiempo límite. –dijo el castaño con burla

–Tu papa dijo que te quería ahí a más tardar en dos meses cuando será la junta de accionistas. Y que a partir de entonces ibas a tomar el control de las empresas.

–En ese caso hay que disfrutar los últimos dos meses que nos quedan libres.

Eriol solo suspiro y asintió, al fin y acabo nadie sabe lo que el destino tenía preparado para su primo ni para él, en un futuro, así que por que no disfrutar.

**[CONTINUARA]**


End file.
